


#5: Sadism/Masochism

by d20crunch



Series: Kinktober Prompts [5]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Masochism, Sadism, Whipping, a cult leader and the monstrous woman she worships, dragons in humanoid form, not sure how to tag that hmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: There is no where else in all the world Viidost wants to be than in a dark basement spilling red drops of devotion for Sosdothur.





	#5: Sadism/Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring one of my clan's necromancers [Sosdothur](https://toyhou.se/3281136.sosdothur) and the entirely too devoted leader of her cult, [Viidost](https://toyhou.se/3281248.viidost). Lore note that Viidost has an ability that makes her immune to magic, thus it is impossible for her to heal magically and usually wounds heal quite slowly as a result.

_ The sting. _ The lingering  _ burn _ . 

Each sharp crack of the leather across Viidost’s ass makes warm tears spill down her cheeks. Her pulse pounds in her ears, the force of each snap jolting her body forward into the wall’s damp concrete. Her cheek feels raw and wet, whether from the fetid stone or her blood dragging against it she isn’t sure.

“You’re such a delicate thing, am I going to break you? Would you like me to tear your flesh, bare your bones so I can see what’s really inside you? Something more than my simple little pet?”

The voice is low, gravelly, almost inhuman. It scrapes in Viidost’s ears like a jagged blade.

“Yes, oh mistress please, I want you to  _ wreck _ me,” Viidost pleads, crying out as another sharp crack of the belt leaves a hot line across her ass. It aches like nothing she’s ever felt, each slap more painful than the last instead of growing numb. The welts would take  _ weeks _ to heal, her immunity to magic making the usual healing method unavailable. The thought makes her smile. “Ravage me, destroy me, make me beg you to stop.”

For a moment, the sting of the leather pauses and Viidost seizes the opportunity to draw in a shaky breath. Her muscles ache from tensing in anticipation of another lash. She’s almost giddy with the euphoria pulsing in her veins, but bites her lip against a hysterical sound that threatens to bubble up.

A cool hand runs over the hot skin of Viidost’s ass, and she instinctively tries to flinch away as it traces the tender flesh. It’s gentle -  _ too gentle _ \- and the softness of the gesture makes her shiver.  _ Sosdothur being gentle is never a good thing. _

“Make you  _ beg _ me?” Sosdothur’s gravelly, inhuman voice echoes. She sounds amused, almost playful, and Viidost can feel her blood turn to ice. “You will  _ grovel _ at the feet of your queen, plead for my mercy even though you know I will never give it. You do not need such pathetic favor - you’re stronger than that. You are my deputy… you will worship at my feet because you are the only one worthy of being so close to me.”

“Whatever pleases you, my queen,” Viidost breathes, tensing again as Sosdothur’s hands slide away and she hears the stretch of the belt’s leather behind her. It whistles through the air to snap across her back, dragging a sharp cry from her throat and leaving a thin line of blood in its wake. “Please… suffering brings me closer to you, mistress. Let me feel your pain. There is no ecstasy like shedding blood for my liege.” Viidost shakes, so far into agony that hysteria turns it to pleasure. There is no where else in all the world she wants to be than in this dark basement spilling red drops of devotion for Sosdothur.

“Then do not beg me to stop, my pet. Beg me for more.”


End file.
